Descente aux enfers
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Un terrible secret pèse sur la naissance d'Hermione. Et ce secret en fait la clé de la victoire dans la guerre que mène Voldemort contre l'ordre établi. Mais la découverte de ses fantastiques pouvoirs ne sera pas agréable à l'interressée.
1. Tu es de ma famille

Résumé: Un terrible secret pèse sur la naissance d'Hermione. Et ce secret en fait la clé de la victoire dans la guerre que mène Voldemort contre l'ordre établi. Mais la découverte de ses fantastiques pouvoirs ne sera pas agréable à l'interressée.  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le texte de "Famille" appartient à Jean-Jacques Goldman.  
  
Voici la première partie de la descente aux enfers d'Hermione. Chaque partie est accompagnée d'un commentaire de Voldemort à Hermione et du texte d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman pour la première.  
  
**Tu es de ma famille **  
Sache, petite Hermione, que le ciel t'a fait naître   
Pour commander aux rois, et pour vivre sans maître   
_**Descente aux enfers episode 1** _  
  
  
Dans ce premier épisode, Hermione apprend la vérité sur son passé. Mais ce qu'elle apprendra sur son futur sera pire encore. 

_Et crever le silence_   
_Quand c'est à toi que je pense_   
_Je suis loin de tes mains_   
_Loin de toi, loin des tiens_   
_Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance_

_J'connais pas ta maison_   
_Ni ta ville, ni ton nom_   
_Pauvre, riche ou bâtard_   
_Blanc, tout noir ou bizarre_   
_Je reconnais ton regard_

_Et tu cherches une image_   
_Et tu cherches un endroit_   
_Où je dérive parfois_

_Tu es de ma famille_   
_De mon ordre et de mon rang_   
_Celle que j'ai choisie_   
_Celle que je ressens_   
_Dans cette armée de simple gens_

_Tu es de ma famille_   
_Bien plus que celle du sang_   
_Des poignées de secondes_   
_Dans cet étrange monde_   
_Qu'il te protège s'il entend_

_Tu sais pas bien où tu vas_   
_Ni bien comment ni pourquoi_   
_Tu crois pas à grand chose_   
_Ni tout gris, ni tout rose_   
_Mais ce que tu crois, c'est à toi_

_T'es du parti des perdants_   
_Consciemment, viscéralement_   
_Et tu regardes en bas_   
_Mais tu tomberas pas_   
_Tant qu'on aura besoin de toi_

_Et tu prends les bonheurs_   
_Comme grains de raisin_   
_Petits bouts de petits riens_

_Tu es de ma famille, tu es de ma famille_   
_Du même rang, du même vent_   
_Tu es de ma famille, tu es de ma famille_   
_Même habitant du même temps_   
_Tu es de ma famille, tu es de ma famille_   
_Croisons nos vies de temps en temps_

Prologue: messager tant attendu, contenu tant redouté   
"Severus, m'entends-tu?" Le visage que Rogue avait cherché si longtemps apparut au-dessus du feu.   
"Shania?   
-M'aimes-tu toujours?   
-Bien sûr. Je t'ai tant pleurée, Shania. J'ai tant prié pour te revoir.   
-Et moi j'ai prié pour ne jamais te revoir.   
-Mais pourquoi Shania? Tu sais que je ne sers pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
-Idiot! Je l'ai toujours servi.   
-Quoi?!   
-Tu croyais que j'étais contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En réalité, il m'a placée auprès de toi pour te surveiller. Et je lui ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un sale traître.   
-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Shania, je devrai donc te combattre. je le regrette, mais j'en aurai la force, crois-moi.   
-Si mon maître m'a autorisée à te dire qui j'étais, c'est que nous avons un atout en main.   
-Quoi?   
-Trop tôt pour te le dire. Oh, et puis, après tout. Tu te souviens qui s'est occupé de cacher l'enfant que nous avons eu?   
-Dumbledore. Mais il s'est lui-même soumis à un sort d'amnésie, il ne se souvient même plus de l'existence de cet enfant.   
-Nous l'avions caché pour le protèger de Voldemort. Et moi seul ai gardé le souvenir de sa cachette.   
-Arrête!   
-Il sera bientôt entre nos mains. Tu vas recevoir des ordres de Voldemort. Je te conseille d'obéir."   
Elle disparut.   
"Et moi je ne sais rien de cet enfant. Je ne sais pas où il est." 

Harry retrouva ses amis au chemin de traverse. Ron leur dit que Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté durant l'été. Aucun événement grave. Quelques arrestations de suspects, hyper-médiatisées. La gazette du sorcier accusait évidement le ministère de démagogie.   
Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry, devenu capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, propose à Ron de devenir gardien. Ca promettait pour les matchs de quidditch à venir. 

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'inquiétait.   
"Shania n'a toujours pas revendiqué l'enlèvement de notre enfant. Donc c'est qu'elle s'était trop mise en avant lors de son aparition. Mais elle n'aurait pas fait une menace irréalisable. Donc l'enfant doit être plus difficile à localiser que prévu. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication." 

Rien de particulier à Poudlard. Harry et ses amis se rendaient avec leur enthousiasme habituel en cours de potions.   
"Asseyez-vous immédiatement. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une potion de résistance au froid extrème.   
-Quoi?   
-Un point de moins à Gryffondor. Une potion de résistance au froid extrème."   
C'est à dire une potion que Neville était capable de faire sans problême depuis sa première année. D'où un cours qui aurait été ennuyeux à mourir sans l'explosion d'un pétard dans un coin de la salle. Rogue ramena le calme mais sans punir ni même accuser personne. Toutes les potions semblaient parfaites, sauf celle d'Hermione (?). Rogue lui ordonna de la boire. Elle eut un mal horrible à la gorge et envie de vomir. Les Serpentards qui trouvaient la situation amusante furent rappellés à l'ordre (??). Rogue ordonna à Hermione de le suivre dans son bureau, prétendant possèder les antidotes nécessaires pour la guérir sans aller sans madame Pomfresh. Hermione allait mieux à la fin du cours.  
"Hermione! appela Neville.   
-Quoi, tu es content parce que tu as réussi une potion mieux que moi?   
-Non attends. J'ai vu Rogue verser quelque chose dans ta potion.   
-Hein?   
-C'est lui qui l'a sabotée. Il voulait t'humilier. Une potion hyper-simple, et tout le monde la réussit sauf toi.   
-Je l'ai vu aussi, approuva Ron.  
-Mouais, il a retenu les moqueries des Serpentards pour ne pas trop forcer la note. Un jour tu le paieras, Rogue, conclua Harry." 

Les cours de potions suivants se passèrent sans accroc. Mais un mois plus tard, alors que tout le monde se tenait tranquille, Hermione eu une heure de retenue pour bavardage. Pourtant Parvati et Lavande parlaient beaucoup plus, et il ne retira même pas un point à Gryffondor. Heureusement Hermione apprit qu'elle passerait sa retenue à faire des préparations pour les prochains cours, ce qui lui était supportable. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue à l'heure prévue.   
"Toc, toc.   
-Entre, Hermione, c'est ouvert.   
-Professeur, le règlement prévoit que les élèves doivent être vouvoyés par leurs enseignants.   
-Sauf?   
-Nous ne sommes pas dans un des cas d'exception.   
-Ecoute Hermione. Je dois te prévenir que tu es en danger.   
-Je sais, parce que je suis une proche de Harry. Mais vous ne devez pas non plus utiliser mon prénom, dit Hermione d'un ton effrayé qu'elle ne devait pas quitter durant toute l'entrevue.   
-Un peu avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, une puissante mangemorte a caché son enfant chez les moldus. Elle s'appellait Shania.   
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que…   
-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que tu avais été adoptée?   
-Non. Mais votre histoire ne me convaint pas.   
-L'enfant aurait exactement ton âge. Je sais que le seigneur des ténèbres cherche cet enfant. Mais je sais qu'il ne l'a pas encore trouvé. La seule explication possible est quecet enfant soit en sécurité à Poudlard. Tu es la seule élève d'origine moldue dans la fourchette d'âge possible. Et j'ai interrogé tes parents avec du véritaserum: ta mère est stérile.   
-Et comment savez-vous tout cela? Et ne trouvez-vous pas que ces corrélations sont un peu justes comme preuves?   
-J'ai des preuves. Et si je le sais c'est parce que…   
-Oui?   
-Je suis le père.   
-Vous vous moquez de moi!   
-Hermione, souviens-toi. Il y a un mois, j'ai fait préparer une potion dont je savais que même Neville n'aurait aucun mal à la faire, mais qu'il m'était facile d'empoisonner de façon à ce que tu doive recevoir un antidote de ma part.   
-Quel est le rapport?   
-Pourquoi ai-je fait cela? Eh bien parce que j'en avait besoin pour te faire un prélèvement de quelques cellules de l'intérieur de la joue. J'ai expédié le tout au laboratoire. Tu as été élevée chez les moldus, tu connais ces tests de paternité.   
-Oui. Il suffit d'envoyer les prélèvements et un chèque, et on reçoit les résultat du test. [oui, ces tests par correspondance existent depuis peu au Royaume-Uni. Comme des technologies très récentes seront souvent utilisées dans cette fic, excusez-moi de faire comme si Harry Potter se situait de nos jours et non dans les 80s']   
-Regarde.   
-_"Les différents tests effectués par le laboratoire concluent à une concordance de l'ADN permettant d'affirmer avec une probabilité d'erreur de 1 pour un million que les individus présents sont un père et sa fille biologique."_ D'accord.  
-J'avoue ignorer ce qu'est l'ADN.   
-Moi je sais. Puis-je sortir, professeur Rogue?   
-Va te reposer Hermione. Tu viens de subir un choc.   
-Merci professeur.   
-Mon mot de passe est "Vipère au poing". Viens me voir si tu en as besoin.   
-Promis."   
C'est une Hermione livide qui sortit du bureau. 

Quelques jours plus tard:   
"Vipère au poing." La porte s'ouvrit.   
"Bonjour Hermione. Assied-toi. Alors, ça va mieux?   
-Encore du mal à l'accepter. Mais je crois que vous dîtes vrai. Mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous.   
-Promis, Hermione. Tu peux m'appeller papa.   
-Je préfère continuer à vous parler comme avant, pour éviter de me tromper en public. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de ma mère." 

Quelques mois plus tard.   
"Harry!   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron?   
-Tu as vu les fleurs qu'Hermione a reçues pour Noël?   
-Oui. Cadeau de Krum, j'amagine.   
-Non. Des fleurs pareilles, seul le plus grand spécialiste mondial en matière de potions de colorations pourrait en créer.   
-Hein?   
-Le professeur Rogue.   
-Arrête!   
-J'aimerais quand même qu'on m'explique pourquoi elle passe tant de temps dans son bureau. Et elle dénie. Jamais elle ne nous avait menti comme ça et je n'aime pas cela.   
-Bon, écoute, on pourra essayer de lui en parler au Pré-au-Lard. J'ai envie d'y aller pour la nuit de Noël.   
-Elle a promis de venir. Au fait, tu veux bien que Ginny vienne avec nous?   
-Bien sûr." 

"Hermione!   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cho?   
-Suis-moi, je dois te parler."   
Hermione suivit Cho. Puis quand elle fut sûre d'être seules.   
"Stupéfix! Désolée ma chérie, mais j'ai besoin de ton corps." dit Cho en coupant une mèche de cheveux et en la glissant dans la gourde contenant le Polynectar préparé à l'avance.   
"Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle comme si Hermione pouvait l'entendre. J'ai laissé un mot, on viendra te chercher. Mais après la soirée de Noël."   
Cho échangea les insignes de maison, but une gorgée de sa préparation et alla trouver Ron et Harry qui attendaient. 

Harry et Ron trouvaient Hermione nerveuse. Ron l'invita à danser. Harry les regarda. Non, elle ne dansait pas comme d'habitude. Mais il interrompit ses observations quand il fut à son tour invité par Ginny. Soudain, des projectiles percèrent les fenêtres. Des grenades lacrymogènes, enfin leur équivalent sorcier. Des sorciers masqués entrèrent à leur tour. Les sorciers présents (dont des professeurs) eurent les bons réflexes: ils lancèrent les plus puissants sorts de protection possibles et se regroupèrent auprès d'Harry. Mais le commando de mangemorts ne s'intérressait pas au garçon. Ils se saisirent d'Hermione et neutralisèrent ceux qui s'opposaient. Bientôt, ils disparurent. Opération éclair, cible enlevée, zéro mort dans tous les camps. Ils ne s'aperçurent que la jeune fille qu'ils détenaient n'était pas Hermione qu'une heure plus tard. À la base de Voldemort, Cho n'avait pas pu boire de sa potion. Intrigués par ce changement d'apparence, les mangemorts appelèrent Voldemort d'urgence. Le seigneur des ténèbres arriva furieux. 

"Qui es tu? Que fais-tu à la place d'Hermione?   
-Je m'appelle Cho Chang. j'avais entendu votre plan. C'est pourquoi j'ai stupéfixé Hermione et ai pris sa place, en utilisant du polynectar.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Parce que j'aimais Cédric Diggory. J'ai donc pris la place d'Hermione pour vous voir en face et vpus défier en duel."   
Voldemort était ébahi par une telle supidité.   
"Tu n'as pas pensé, petite idiote, que je suis dix, cent, mille fois plus fort que toi.   
-Alors vous êtes prêts à m'affroncter en duel.   
-C'est vraiment ridicule. Libèrez-la et donnez-lui une baguette. Une très bonne baguette. Et puis, non. Donnez-moi la plus mauvaise baguette que vous ayez, et donnez-lui la mienne. (les mangemorts obéirent). Vous pouvez frapper en premier, Miss Chang. [note: normalement j'écris Melle. Le traducteur d'HP a laissé Miss dans les romans, mais ici l'utilisation de "Miss" à la place de "mademoiselle" apporte une nuance péjorative]   
-Expelliarmus!   
-Je peux facilement esquiver ça. À mon tour. Endoloris!" Voldemort attendit un peu, puis arrêta le sort.   
"On arrête ou on s'amuse encore un peu?   
-Stupefix!"   
Mais Voldemort avait lancé un bouclier magique, largement suffisant contre une sorcière comme Cho.   
"Bon, alors on continue."   
Ce fut une heure d'enfer pour Cho. En fait, cela n'amusait même pas Voldemort tant il la trouvait pitoyable. mais il ne voulait pas faiblir devant ses mangemorts. À la fin, il désarma une Cho épuisée et ordonna de la conduire dans un cachot. Il déciderait plus tard de son sort. Après tout, elle pourrait peut-être servir comme otage. Enfin, il avait des serviteurs à peine plus futés. 

À Poudlad, l'enlèvement fut vite raconté aux trois sorciers majeurs. Mais quand Rogue se mit à pleurer, il fut obligé d'avouer qui il était pour Hermione. Mais bientôt, un hiboux arriva. Il avait fait un petit tour, car il avait été envoyé de Poudlard. C'était une lettre de Cho. Elle expliquait qu'elle avait eu connaissance du plan de Voldemort. Elle indiquait qu'elle en avait entendu quelques brides en espionnant Malfoy, et qu'elle avait soumis celui-ci au véritasérum puis à un sortilège d'amnésie. Elle avait ensuite monté son plan consistant à prendre la place d'Hermione. Et enfermé la jeune fille dans un placard dont elle indiquait l'emplacement. Beaucoup se réjouirent en retrouvant la véritable Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas très contente de la révélation du secret, et avait peur pour Cho. Si Voldemort n'aurait pas maltraité la fille d'une fidèle mangemorte, Cho elle pouvait subir les pires traitements. 

"Pansy!   
-Que me veux-tu, petite sang-de bourbe?   
-Je ne suis pas venue te parler pour écouter cela.   
-Je n'ai rien à te dire.   
-Ecoute, je sais que ta famille a des liens avec l'ordre des ténèbres. Alors écoute-moi. Les autres dont les familles sont liées à Tu-sais-qui sont interdits de communication avec l'extérieur. Alors tu dois transmettre un message de ma part au seigneur des ténèbres.   
-Dis toujours.   
-Fais-lui savoir que je suis prête à me constituer prisonnière de l'ordre des ténèbres s'il libère Cho. Intacte." 

Deux jours plus tard.   
"Hermione!   
-Tu-sais-qui a répondu?   
-Voici les infos sur l'endroit où tu dois te rendre. Au fait, Cho n'est pas tout à fait intacte physiquement. Psychologiquement encore moins.   
-Eviddement."   
Hermione arracha le papier des mains de Pansy et lut les coordonnées indiquées. Elle se rendit à l'endroit indiqué le soir à l'heure donnée. Elle fut stupéfixée et transportée par balais et sous cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à la forteresse des ombres, base de Voldemort. Elle fut réanimée par Voldemort en personne.   
"Bienvenu. J'imagine que tu es la véritable Hermione?   
-Oui. La fille de Rogue.   
-Ah, il a découvert que c'était toi. Et il a eu le courage de te le dire. Je n'aurais pas cru cela de lui. C'est courageux de ta part de t'être livrée. Je tiendrais parole. Tu peux aller parler quelques instants à celle idiote qui a pris ta place. Ensuite elle sera libèrée comme convenu. Et ta mère est impatient de te parler. Mais prend ton temps."   
Hermione trouva Cho en pleurs. Celle-ci lui raconta les sévices qu'elle avait endurés depuis son arivée.   
"Pourquoi es-tu venue? Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qui t'attend.   
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu-sais-qui ne me fera aucun mal. Il va tenter de faire de moi un de ces soldats, mais je résisterai.   
-Bonne chance. Mais pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifiée.   
-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser entre ses mains. Tu t'es livrée à ma place, je me sens un peu responsable. Et puis Tu-sais-qui l'ignore, mais Harry t'aime. Si tu étais restée entre ses mains, il aurait eu un moyen de pression sur Harry.  
-Harry n'est pas amoureux de toi?   
-Non." "J'aurais aimé", se dit-elle. Cho fut transformée en petite statuette. Voldemort calma Hermione horrifiée en expliquant que Dumbledore saurait parfaitement la ramener à la vie. Cho fut donc envoyée à Poudlard par hiboux. Et Hermione alla enfin rencontrer sa mère. Biologique. Mais pas dans son coeur. 

Quelques semaines plus tard.   
"Seigneur Voldemort!   
-Que veux-tu, Shania?   
-Pourquoi torturer ainsi ma fille?   
-D'abord, elle n'est plus à toi, tu l'as offerte à l'ordre des ténèbres.   
-Ce n'est pas une raison.   
-J'ai tenu ma parole. Pas de torture physique. Et je l'autorise même à communiquer avec Poudlard.   
-Mais ni avec son ami, ni avec ses parents adoptifs.   
-Le ministère a décidé de leur cacher l'histoire. Ils ne veulent pas du débarquement de mercenaires bulgares, ou que les Granger révèlent le monde des sorciers aux moldus. Je fais exprès de déstabilise Hermione. Elle n'est pas aussi fragile que cette idiote de Cho. Mais j'aime ça. Quand j'aurai réussi à la briser, elle sera un soldat d'exception.   
-C'est horrible, la formation que vous lui imposez.   
-Cela la conduit peut-être à me haïr, et toi aussi. Mais c'est necessaire pour qu'elle haïsse nos ennemis. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la contrôler, mais elle deviendra le pire cauchemar du ministère et de Dumbledore. Je sais qu'elle détruira Dumbledore.   
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?   
-Je n'ai pas apprécié la formation de Grindelwald. J'étais plus puissant que lui, mais je l'ai abandonné face à Dumbledore. Il a échoué. Mais Hermione sera bien plus terrible. Mais trop faible pour me menacer. J'ai trop d'aura sur elle. Elle jouera le rôle du brise-glace qui m'ouvrira la voie du pouvir, mais ne me fera pas de concurence.   
-Et pourquoi avoir autorisé un groupe de vos mangemorts à la violer.   
-Je ne les avait pas autorisé à violer Cho, même si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils devaient donc être tués. Mais Cho lui a raconté ce qu'elle avait subi. Et je les ai tués alors qu'ils s'apprètaient à recommencer sur Hermione. Donc, grâce à Cho, elle a eu une description de l'horreur dont je l'ai sauvée, dans son esprit. Et les mangemorts prenant trop d'initiative ont été punis. Tout va bien.   
-Avez-vous compris pourquoi elle signe ses lettres Electre?   
-Non. Je ne sais pas non plus qui désignent les noms de Hagen, Krimhield et Folcoche. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance." 

"On en est-on? demanda Fudge.   
-Grâce aux informations que nous a donné Hermione, on sait ce qui est arrivé à Cho. On sait aussi que Quedver a été tué. Et on sait qu'elle est prête à agir, résuma Dumbledore.   
-Comment?   
-Elle utilise un code. Hagen est le traître dans l'histoire des Nibelungen. Donc c'est Quedver. Krimhield a provoqué des catastrophes en vengeant l'homme qu'elle aimait, tué par Hagen. Donc c'est Cho. Un psy l'a prise en charge, elle s'en remettra. Et Hermione parle d'elle sous le nom d'Electre. Electre est une princesse grecque que sa mère Clitemnestre a retenu prisonnière pendant des années. Electre a fini par participer au meurtre de Clitemnestre, expliqua Harry.   
-Et le nom de Folcoche indique qu'elle déteste sa mère. C'est la mère haïe dans Vipère au poingt. Et les lettres VF signifient "Vengeance à Folcoche". Donc elle est prète à agir, complèta Rogue. Mais il lui faudra un soutient extérieur.  
-On s'en occupera. Il faut trouver un moyen de localiser cette base, et les Titans Alfa pourront entrer en action.   
-Vous voulez les utiliser?   
-On a créé ces monstres pour ça.   
-Leur création fut une erreur, soupira Dumbledore.   
-Arrêtez. C'est un atout fantastique, sans aucun défaut. Et une arme secrète. Mais avez-vous un moyen de localiser cette base? demanda Fudge.   
-Peut-être, avança Rogue après un silence.   
-Mais nous voulons participer à l'attaque."   
"Ron, j'imagine que c'est toi qui va jouer le rôle d'Oreste." lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille. Si dans la mythologie grecque Oreste libèra Electre en tuant sa mère et l'usurpateur du trône, Oreste était aussi l'amoureux… d'Hermione.   
"Professeurs, que sont les Titans Alfa?   
-Des créatures que nous avons fabriqués pour le ministère, répondit Mc Gonagall, et les autres aprouvèrent.Des croisements entre géants et trolls, avec une peau dans un métal indestructible et résistant à toute forme de magie. Condidèrés comme invincibles. Et des plus, il est impossible de les faire changer de camp. Normalement." 

"Maître Voldemort!   
-Oui Shania?   
-Maître, son… père a envoyé un cadeau à Hermione.   
-Quoi?   
-Une montre avec… Gestion de la Position du Soleil, c'est ce qu'il a écrit.   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?   
-Une montre particulière, inventée par les moldus. Il existe des services qui jouent les rôles d'intermédiaires pour des achats d'objets moldus par correspondance. Ils font même le change monétaire.   
-Avec une commission. Affreuse, cette montre. Ce traître gâche son argent, que lui donne ce maudit Dumbledore. Enfin… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de supprimer tout repère temporel à Hermione. Elle était très déstabilisée de ne pas savoir quel heure il était.   
-Oui, vous vous êtes amusé à lui faire subir des journées de 18 heures et d'autres de 36.   
-Pas pour m'amuser, pour la contrôler. Bon. Je t'autorise à lui donner cette montre.   
-Merci seigneur." 

"Alors?   
-Eh bien, la montre a été allumée ici (Rogue désigna un point sur la carte d'Angleterre) et n'a bougé que de quelques mêtres depuis. Donc, il semble qu'Hermione ait reçu sa montre et ait su faire fonctionner le GPS.   
-Ce sont les moldus qui ont inventé cela? s'étonna Fudge.   
-Oui, expliqua Rogue. Il suffit de payer quelques gallions par mois, et on peut savoir où se trouve le porteur de la montre à chaque instant, à quelques mêtres près. Le seul problême, ça a été de protèger cet ordinateur contre les ondes magiques. [les montres GPS existent. Certaines sont même dotées de bracelets verrouillés, et on peut accèder à leur localisation sur internet, moyennant un abonnement] Nous connaissons la localisation de la forteresse de Vous-savez-qui à quelques mêtres près.   
-Et quand serons-nous près à attaquer?   
-Il vous faudra quelques jours pour ébranler les Titans Alfa. Cela nous laisse largement le temps de nous préparer et de prévenir Hermione, répondit Dumbledore.   
-Je pourrai participer? demanda Cho.   
-Tu t'es à peine remise de ta propre captivité, protesta Harry.   
-Ne vous inquiètez pas, répondit Fudge. On peut accepter une personne de plus. Les Titans Alfa balaieront toute résistance." 

"Hermione! Hermione! Où te caches-tu, mon enfant?   
-Ton enfant!"   
Shania trouva Hermione assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.   
"Hermione… Que fais-tu ici? Voldemort t'attend pour sa leçon.   
-De quel droit croit-il pouvoir m'enseigner?   
-Grindelwald a été son mentor. Et maintenant il est le tien. Tu ne pourais pas en imaginer de meilleur.   
-Tu sais qui était Mentor?   
-Non.   
-J'imagine que tu ne sais même pas qui était Hermione? Les mangemorts connaissent à peu près aussi bien la mythologie grecque ou germanique qu'un paysan du Cambodge ne connaît la physique quantique.   
-Je ne comprend pas un mot.   
-Tu es trop stupide. Crois-tu que je t'aime parce que tu m'a portée?   
-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça!"   
Shania sortit sa baguette, mais Hermione aussi. Un combat s'engagea. Hermione n'eut pas énormément de mal à terrasser sa mère sans lui faire de mal. Elle sentit des vibrations. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit des colosses aux armures brillantes qui défonçaient les murs d'enceinte de la forteresse. Les mangemorts ne parvenaient pas à les arrêter. Il s'agissait forcément de combatants envoyés par le ministère. Elle descendit l'escalier pour les rejoindre.   
"Tu n'oublies rien, Hermione?   
-Voldemort!   
-Tu as été une excellente élève. Je sais que tu me hais. Moi je t'aimais bien. Même si je t'ai fait souffrir par nécessité. Mais puisqu'il faut te combattre, tant pis pour toi."   
Le combat qui s'engagea fut probablement le plus grand qu'ait jamais connu le monde magique. Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Mais Hermione avait atteint un niveau fantastique. Même le duel entre Dumbledore et Gindelwald n'avait pas mis en jeu une telle puissance. À plusieurs reprises, Hermione fut en mesure de tuer Voldemort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer celui qui lui avait appris à le faire. Lui aussi avait eu quelques occasions. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il finit tout de même par la mettre à terre.   
"Tu as perdu.   
-Je n'ai jamais cru que je serai plus forte que vous.   
-Mais ensemble, nous serions invincibles.   
-Jamais je ne te rejoindrai.   
-Alors tu vas mourir. Prépare-toi."   
Spouitch! Voldemort avait été réduit en bouillie par la massue d'un Titan Alfa frappant par-derrière. Hermione se releva. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cho et les professeurs arrivèrent ensuite. Hermione n'avait pas la force de sourire. Elle semblait très fatiguée. Elle laissa ses amis l'étreignir. Cho prit la main d'Harry. Elle subit un sort d'expulsion.   
"Ne touche jamais Harry en ma présence." La voix était menaçante.  
"Calme-toi Hermione, s'interposa Rogue. Tu dois récupèrer.   
-Pardon. Ces mois ici ont été très durs.   
-Nous savons. Aller, c'est les vacances maintenant.   
-Mes parents sont-ils au courant des événements?   
-Non. Krum non plus.   
-Je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir. Mes parents si.   
-D'accord. Les vacances sont bientôt. Tu vas les revoir bientôt.   
-Peut-être pourrait-on la dispenser des dernières semaines de cours? avança Mc Gonagall.   
-Vous avez raison. Nous allons te ramener chez toi." 

"Excellent. Mon Doppelgänger comandé à distance a bien fonctionné. J'espère avoir eu raison de laisser ces brutes le détruire sans tuer Hermione. Mais pour se débarasser de ces Titans Alfa, je crois que j'aurai besoin de son aide. Tant pis pour Shania, elle a bien mérité d'aller à Azkaban. Fudge a commis de graves fautes. Elle ne se remettra jamais. Hermione, tu es à moi." 

FIN_ à suivre…_


	2. Les Titans Alfas

**Les Titans Alfa **  
À son âge, mon palmarès était ridicule par rapport à celui qu'elle a aujourd'hui.   
_**Descente aux enfers ****episode**** 2** _  


Hermione est maintenant dangereuse, pour Voldemort, pour ses anciens amis et pour elle. Mais si elle fait souffrir les autres, c'est en fait pour elle que c'est le plus dur. Et cela peut très mal finir…  


__Harry retrouva Ron au Pré-au-Lard.   
"Salut Ron. Content de te retrouver.   
-Salut Harry. Tu sais où est Hermione?   
-Elle ne m'a pas dit où la trouver. Et toi?   
-Toi non plus elle ne t'a pas écrit?"   
Harry avait été invité par Cho à passer les vacances chez elle. Il n'avait pas vu les Weasley. Mais personne n'avait reçu de nouvelles d'Hermione.   
"Il y a un problême.   
-Ouais."   
Ils rencontrèrent Krum. Il était dans la même situation qu'eux. Mais comme Harry et Ron était condamnés au secret concernant ce qui était arrivé à Hermione l'année précédente, ils lui laissèrent entendre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Ils ne la virent pas dans le Poudlard Express. Arrivés à Poudlard, Dumbledore leur demanda pourquoi Hermione était absente. Ils n'en savaient rien. Le ministère fut prévenu. Les Granger furent interrogés. Ils révélèrent qu'Hermione s'était totalement isolée pendant les vacances, refusant de voir quiconque et de leur expliquer pourquoi. Ils indiquèrent qu'Hermione les avait quittés en disant partir pour son année à Poudlard. Ils avaient trouvé dans sa chambre les lettres de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas été ouvertes. En clair, Hermione n'avait bénéficié d'aucun soutien psychologique. Le ministère donna comme explication officielle qu'après son enlèvement par Voldemort, Hermione avait voulu retourner définitivement dans le monde moldu. Les parents adoptifs reçurent comme explication qu'un garçon avait brisé le coeur d'Hermione. Seuls Dumbledore et Fudge savaient qu'Hermone n'était pas localisée et était peut-être aigrie et dangereuse. 

À Poudlard, la nouvelle attrista tout le monde, Serpentard exclus. Mais bientôt, il y eu un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude. Harry et Ron avait sincèrement été attendris par ce désastre: les parents de Drago étaient morts dans l'effondrement de leur manoir. Officiellement un accident. Mais ce genre d'événement se répèta. Gringott avait été attaquée, Bill soumis à un sort d'amnésie. Il n'avait pas été renvoyé car on estimait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Et bientôt un carnage ne laissa plus de doute sur la nature terroriste des événements: la prison d'Azkaban avait été rasée. Aucun prisonnier ni aucun gardien n'en avait réchappé.   
"Harry, Ron, je dois vous parler. Venez dans mon bureau."   
"Professeur Rogue? Professeur Mc Gonagall? Pourquoi cette réunion?   
-Messieurs, j'ai une nouvelle terrible, annonça Dumbledore. Les attentats survenus dans le monde magique sont l'oeuvre…   
-Des Titans Alfa, s'empressa de complêter Rogue.   
-Quoi? Un ancien partisan Voldemort les a mis à son service?   
-Ils ne sont pas commandés par un partisan de Voldemort, dit Mc Gonagall d'une voix gênée.   
-Par qui? hurla Ron."   
Les deux autres professeurs jetèrent des regards de compassion à Rogue.   
"Ma fille.   
-Hein?   
-Elle a disparu de la circulation. Mainenant nous savons pourquoi. Elle a décidé de mener sa propre guerre contre les anciens partisans Voldemort.   
-Mais c'est impossible! Pas Hermione!   
-Messieurs, ma douleur est au moins égale à la votre, s'excusa Rogue. Malheureusement il n'y a plus de doute possible.   
-Mais comment a-t-elle fait?   
-Les Titans Alfa peuvent être l'objet de certains sorts. On peut les faire transplaner. Hermione a réussi à briser tous les verrous de sécurité et à en créer de nouveaux, après avoir reprogammé ces brutes. Même Voldemort n'aurait pas pu.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?   
-Contre elle, le ministère aimerait mieux négocier. Par exemple, Fudge a décidé de cèder à ses revendications concernant les elfes de maison. Nous ne connaissons aucun moyen d'arrêter ces monstres. Nous les avons créés trop puissants. Et le ministère ne veut pas affroncter deux adversaires si puissants à la foi. Et selon certains renseignements, Voldemort n'aurait pas été tué.   
-Mais un Titan Alfa l'a réduit en bouillie!   
-Nous n'y comprenons rien. Il est impossible que l'adversaire d'Hermione terrassé par le Titan Alfa fut autre que Voldemort. Mais nous avons une hypothèse: le Titan Alfa aurait tué un double commandé mentalement à distance par Voldemort. Une créature que les Allemands nomment Doppelgänger.   
-Qui est le plus dangereux? Hermione ou Voldemort?   
-Il ne s'agit pas de l'Hermione que nous connaissons. Elle a fait tuer sa mère biologique par les Titans Alfa. Elle est puissante et hait le monde des sorciers. Peut-être que vous parviendrez à la ramener à la raison." 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Dumbledore fut obligé de tout avouer durant un banquet.   
"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. J'ai à vous annoncer des nouvelles terribles. Le ministère a jusqu'ici prétendu que les attentats qui ont coûté la vie aux parents de certains d'entre vous étaient l'oeuvre de partisans de Lord Voldemort. Et la destruction de la prison d'Azkaban serait la repression de la mutinerie soutenue par les partisans de Voldemort qui auraient converti les détraqueurs à leur cause. Mais c'est faux."   
Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée.   
"La destruction d'Azkaban est certes l'oeuvre des Titans Alfa, mais ils ne sont plus sous le contrôle du gouvernement. Et ce sont également les Titans Alfa qui ont commis ces attentats. Celui qui les dirige a décidé d'exterminer ceux qu'il soupçonne d'être des mangemorts."   
Le bruit était de plus en plus fort.   
"Les Titans Alfa sont dirigés par un élève de Poudlard très apprécié: mademoiselle Hermione Granger."   
Là, le brouhaha ne permit à Dumbledore de reprendre le parole que plusieurs minutes plus tard.   
"Melle Granger a été très perturbée par sa séquetration par Lord Voldemort. Son esprit est hors de contrôle. Le leader des Titans Alfa n'est pas l'Hermione que vous connaissez, mais une créature issue des tortures mentales exercées par Lord Voldemort sur elle. Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons espèrer son retour à la raison. Pour cele, nous sommes très inquiets."   
Cette fois, personne ne perturbait le silence de Dumbledore.   
"Les Titans Alfa semblent se préparer à marcher sur Poudlard."   
Tulmute général.   
"Nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen de les arrêter, mais nous ne garantissons rien. Mais il y a pire"   
Silence.   
"Lord Voldemort n'a pas été détruit l'an dernier. Lui aussi masse ses forces pour attaquer Poudlard. Mais les défenses de Poudlard sont parfaitement conçues pour résister à une telle attaque."   
Sous-entendu: mais pas à celle d'Hermione. Tout le monde avait peur. Hermione en épargnerait-elle certains? Ne haïssait-elle pas maintenant tout le monde magique? Et Voldemort? Eviddement certains se sentaient en sécurité en cas d'attaque de Voldemort: Drago, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple. Ils avaient passé quelques mois en centres surveillés, puis leurs parents avaient obtenu leur libération. Leur complicité, même légère, dans les exaction de Voldemort n'avait pu être prouvée. Mais eux ne pouvaient en aucun cas espèrer la clémence d'Hermione. 

"Albus, nous avons la solution.   
-Eh bien expliquez-moi Severus.   
-Minerva et moi-même avons découvert un sort capable de détruire la protection magique des Titans Alfa.   
-De TOUS les Titans Alfa.   
-Oui. Mais nous aurons besoin que vous nous aidiez un peu pour le lancer.   
-Cela va de soi.   
-Severus et moi-même ne survivrons pas au lancement de cet enchantement.   
-Alors ne le lancez pas. Je suis suffisament puissant: mon seul sacrifice suffira.   
-Ce sort ne détruira pas les Titans Alfa. Il les rendra vulnérables. Pour les détruire, il faudra déclencher un puissant orage électrique. Comme ils sont métalliques, la foudre en viendra facilement à bout. Vous seuls pouvez le faire, même si tous les élèves sont entraînés.   
-De plus, il reste le problême de Voldemort. Vous seul pouvez nous en débarasser définitivement.   
-Oui, je sais." Dumbledore fit une accolade à chacun de ses amis.   
"Content de vous avoir connus.   
-Dans la mesure du possible, essayez de protèger ma fille.   
-Je ferai ce que je pourrais, mais ce sera très difficile.   
-Merci."   
Rogue, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall montèrent sur un rempart de Poudlard. De là, ils voyaient les Titans Alfa, près à attaquer. Poudlard était en état de siège. D'un côté, les Titans Alfa d'Hermione. De l'autre, les monstres de toute sorte et les sorciers de Voldemort. Mais les élèves avaient été entraînés, particulièrement aux sorts de foudre pour abattre les Titans. Un exellent auror avait pu rejoindre Poudlard avant que l'école ne devienne une forteresse assiègée. Il avait été habilité par le ministère pour négocier avec Hermione.   
"Pas de regrèts?   
-Celui de détruire les soldats qui protègent ma fille de Voldemort. Pendant quatre ans, je ne l'ai pas aimée. Ensuite, j'ai été incapable de la protèger alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et maintenant je dois la combattre, parce que je n'ai pas été capable de l'empêcher de devenir quelque chose de dangereux pour nous tous.   
-Ce n'est pas de vortre faute.   
-Un peu. Et vis-à-vis d'elle, j'agrave mes fautes au lieu de les réparer.   
-Mais pas vis-à-vis du monde magique.   
-Maintenant la vie de ma fille est contraire à l'intérêt du monde magique.   
-Vous ne pouviez rien y faire. Pas contre Voldemort.   
-Elle non plus. Bon, finissons-en."   
Rogue voulait mourir avant de se mettre à pleurer. Dumbledore initia le sort. Rogue et Mc Gonagall étendirent leurs mains, et lancèrent le sort. L'éclair parti des deux baguettes jointes ne disparut que quand tous deux s'effondrèrent. 

"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. J'ai une nouvelle fois à vous annoncer des nouvelles terribles. Les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall sont morts en lançant un puissant sort qui a levé les protections magiques des Titans Alfa. Ces brutes vont attaquer Poudlard très bientôt. Préparez-vous à combattre dans les heures qui viennent."   
Les élèves adoptèrent les formations de bataille prévues. Ils étaient près à affroncter les Titans Alfa. 

Mais les Titans Alfa ne marchèrent pas en leur direction. Ils contournèrent le château. Ils abatirent le saule cogneur sans grande difficulté. Ensuite ils s'engagèrent dans la forêt. Hermione était sur les épaules de l'un d'eux. Enfin, Hermione… Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'Hermione que ses amis avaient connue. Coiffée, habillée comme une vamp. Un regard de glace. Elle ordonna aux Titans Alfa d'exterminer les araignées géantes. Elle aurait pu abrèger la bataille en utilisant sa magie. Mais elle préfèrait voir les Titans écraser les monstres à coups de marteaux de guerre. Quand ils eurent achevé le carnage, Hermione les lança contre leur véritable objectif: l'armée de Voldemort. 

Les professeurs avaient réussi à obtenir une image de la forêt. Ils virent des échanges de sorts d'une puissance impressionante. Ils virent les cadavres de tous les monstres détruits dans la bataille. Puis ils virent Hermione, fuyant en courant aussi vite que lui permettait le sort de célérité. Tous les monstres de Voldemort étaient détruits, mais les Titans Alfa avaient été foudroyés par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Hermione avait lancé des sorts d'une puissance incroyable pour couvrir sa retraite. Elle arriva aux portes de Poudlard épuisée. Elle se rendit sans combattre aux élèves qui gardaient l'école. Elle fut conduite devant Dumbledore. Le directeur annonça que le tour de garde des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles était fini (Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que ce soient les meilleures maisons qui soient en état d'alerte) et que les deux autres maisons n'auraient pas à les relayer. Puis Dumbledore convoqua Harry, Ron et Ginny dans son bureau. 

Hermione subtilisa sa baguette à Ginny avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. Les autres se préparèrent à se battre. Inutile. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à les terrasser.   
"Vous, les sorciers, je vous hais tous! Tous!"   
Elle pointait sa baguette sur Dumbledore d'un air menaçant. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'Hermione que connaissaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprétait à lancer un puissant sort létal, elle s'effondra en pleurant.   
"Qu'est-ce que Voldemort a fait de moi? Dîtes-le moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de moi? Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue?"   
Ses amis la regardaient. Avec ses cheveux plats coupés courts, ses bottes, ses gants sans doigts, son serre-tête, sa microjupe, son corsage lèger noir avec des fils d'argent et son visage maquillé, elle était très attirante… et effrayante. La Reine Alfa n'avait rien à voir avec la petite élève modèle mais au physique quelconque que les Gryffondor avaient connue.   
Ron voulait la consoler, mais elle lui faisait vraiment peur. Parvati et Lavande, qui venaient aux nouvelles, se révélèrent de bien meilleures consolatrices. Harry, Ron et Ginny laissèrent les trois jeunes femmes ensemble.   
L'auror du ministère arriva.   
"Vous l'avez maîtrisée?   
-Oui. Elle ne représente plus de danger.   
-Où t'es-tu cachée pendant tout ce temps, Hermione?   
-À un hôtel moldu, à Londres. J'ai converti en livre l'or que j'ai pris dans les comptes de mangemorts à Gringott. J'interrogeais les serviteurs de Voldemort avant de les tuer. Je ne revenais dans le monde des sorciers que pour changer de l'argent et mener mes opérations de guerre. Pour tout le reste, je restais chez les moldus.   
-Nous aurions pu te chercher longtemps. Maintenant, je vais me charger de l'emmener.   
-Je croyais que vous étiez venu _négocier_ avec elle.   
-Le ministère l'estimait trop forte pour la vaincre. Mais maintenant elle est vaincue, nous n'avons plus de raisons de ne pas la traiter comme ce qu'elle est: une terroriste.   
-Idiots! Vondemort a appliqué sur elle des procèdés de destruction de la volonté dignes de ceux de la Stasi. Si vous aviez eu un atome d'esprit, vous lui auriez offert l'assistance d'un psy! C'est toujours ce que les moldus font pour les ex-otages. Mais apparement le ministère de la magie est une insitution absoluement inefficace. Il n'y a que trois sortes d'employés: les serviteurs de Voldemort infiltrés, les incompétents et les placardisés.   
-Nous n'avons que faire de vos insultes, Dumbledore. Attendez-vous à des sanctions. En attendant, cette petite salope va aller à Azkaban.   
-Non! hurla Hermione en sanglottant. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban!   
-On ne te demande pas ton avis, petite idiote. Petreficus Totalicus."   
Mais ce sort n'empêchait ni les sanglots de rage d'Hermione ni les regards horrifiés de ses deux amies, les seules à qui elle avait parlé depuis si longtemps.   
"Endoctrinée par Voldemort ou non, tu passeras le reste de tes jours dans notre nouvelle prison. Crois-moi, les nouveaux gardes valent bien les détraqueurs.   
-Finite Incantatum!   
-Expelliarmus!"   
Drago et Pansy étaient entrés par surprise, avaient libèré Hermione et désarmé l'auror. Hermione récupèra sa baguette. Elle alla ensuite donner des coups de pieds à l'agent du ministère.   
"Je n'irai jamais à Azkaban, sanglota-t-elle.   
-Hermione… S'il te plaît Hermione." dit doucement Parvati.   
Mais Hermione s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant. Drago et Pansy plongèrent par une fenêtre et disparurent, portés par leurs balais. Ils rejoinrent l'armée des ténèbres. 

"Décidément cette fille me fascine.   
-Seigneur, nous sommes près à attaquer. Nos partisans savent qu'ils vont devoir passer à l'attaque, et les autres sont fatigués de l'état d'alerte établi en prévision des Titans Alfa.   
-Décidement cette fille est géniale. C'est vraiment grâce à elle que nous allons gagner.   
-Suivant vos consignes, nous l'avons libèrée avant de vous rejoindre.   
-Parfait. Maintenant à l'attaque." 

"Harry, écoute. Maintenant que Voldemort porte ton sang, il y a un moyen de le détruire définitivement.   
-Comment?   
-Je vais te lancer un sort qui tuera Voldemort s'il tente de te tuer ou de te faire tuer par un de ses serviteurs.   
-C'est possible?   
-Oui. Mais je ne survivrai pas au lancement de ce sort.   
-Alors ne le lancez pas.   
-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit quand Nicolas Flamel est mort? Eh bien c'est la même chose."   
Harry sentit une énergie fantastique le traverser. Quand il repris ses esprits, Dumbledore s'était effondré. L'auror ordonna de le laisser s'occuper du corps. Harry voulu chercher Hermione, mais il croisa Cho.   
"Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver Hermione?   
-Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes?   
-Tu le sais bien.   
-Alors choisi. Elle ou moi." Harry hésita. Mais avec Cho, pas de négociation.   
"C'est toi, Cho."   
Si elle n'avait pas fait cela, Cho aurait peut-être vécu. 

Les serviteurs de Voldemort ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Les professeurs restants étaient beaucoup trop faible. Voldemort se fit un plaisir d'éliminer l'auror du ministère. Les élèves n'étaient pas près à se battre. Fatigués et désorganisés, contrairement à leurs adversaires, ils étaient facilement terrassés, sans même qu'il faille les tuer. Un bonne partie se rendirent. Cela permit à Voldemort de limiter le massacre.   
"Seigneur, puis-je aller règler leur compte aux Weasley?   
-Accordé Drago. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle! Accompagnez-le. 

"Hermione!   
-Ron, Ginny? Pourquoi voulez-vous encore me parler?   
-Ecoute Hermione. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu-sais-qui attaque.   
-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de me battre contre mon maître.   
-Va chercher Harry. Lavande, Parvati, capitulez, ne risquez pas vos vies. Ginny, viens, on va chercher nos frères." 

Mais un peu plus tard.   
"Mission accomplie, maître. Enfin débarassé de ces imbéciles amoureux des moldus.   
-Y compris la petite idiote que mon souvenir a possèdé?   
-Et les photocopies.   
-Parfait. Grâce à cette chère enfant (il désigne Hermione innanimée) j'ai pu me débarasser définitivement d'Harry Potter. Et cette peste qui s'était faite passer pour elle a été carboisée.   
-Cho Chang?   
-Ce n'est pas une grande perte. Les serviteurs qui m'accopagnaient ont tous été tués, mais elle n'a pas osé s'attaquer à moi. J'ai pu prendre Hermione vivante.   
-Et quand allez-vous la tuer?   
-Un trésor pareil, on le garde intact. Elle est à moi, je ne veux pas l'abîmer. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai gagné. Que cela lui plaise ou non, elle sera ma compagne." 

FIN_ à suivre…_


	3. Mercenaire

**Mercenaire**   
Désormais tu m'appartiens Hermione, car tu ne peux plus appartenir à qui que ce soit d'autre.   
Même à toi-même.   
_**Descente aux enfers ****episode**** 3** _  
  


Point de vue particulièrement original pour cette situation également assez hors-norme: l'histoire est racontée par un mercenaire engagé par Viktor Krum pour libèrer Hermione des griffes de Voldemort, qui est fou amoureux de la jeune femme. Et vous ne connaîtrez jamais le nom de ce chien de guerre.  


5, 4, 3…   
Je regarde la main de Viktor. Les doigts s'abaissent les uns après les autres. Il est comme moi, sur un balais. Nous, on entrera par les fenêtres. Les autres par la porte.   
2, 1, Go!   
On plonge! On saute de nos balais, on place un bras en avant, et on traverse les fenêtres. Les mangemorts n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Sitôt qu'on a atterri, on se met à plat ventre et nous lançons les sorts de Supéfixion.   
"Dégagé!   
-Dégagé!"   
Les autres ont exploré le reste du manoir. C'est bon, on en a pris le contrôle.   
"Tout c'est passé comme prévu, monsieur Krum. On a fait tous les serviteurs du ministère des ténèbre prisonniers. Maintenant pouvez-nous nous laisser les interroger, pour savoir où se trouve la forteresse des ombres?"   
Il fronce les sourcils.   
"Monsieur Krum, quand Hermione vous demandera comment vous avez fait pour la libèrer, vous ne voudrez pas lui mentir. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas quels méthodes d'interrogatoire nous avons employées. Vous nous payez pour faire le sale boulot, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de salir vos propres mains."   
Eviddement il sort. J'ai raison. Il veut retrouver sa petite amie. Le problême est que peu après sa victoire, Voldemort en a fait sa maîtresse. La propagande officielle en fait celle qui lui a permis de gagner la guerre. Krum n'y croit pas ne seconde. Moi je n'y crois pas trop, mais je m'en fout. En tout cas, Viktor nous a engagé, moi et mon équipe, pour libèrer Hermione, éventuellement détruire Voldemort. Maintenant que Voldemort est le maître du monde magique, je ne me serais jamais aventuré à le combattre, même par amour pour une fille. Mais pour le fric, oui. Je suis le leader d'un groupe de mercenaire sans scrupules et sans attachement à la vie. Nous avons attaqué le manoir d'un lieutenant de Voldemort. Maintenant nous allons les interroger, avec une "pression physique modérée" (euphémisme des services secrets israéliens pour "torture") puis les tuer. Si cette fille est comme Krum la décrit, elle n'aimerait pas savoir qu'on fait cela pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas mon problême. Celui de personne, en fait, car personne parmi ceux qui torturent ces salopards ne se soucie de la maîtresse du seigneur des ténèbres. 

Eh bien voilà, le sale boulot est fait. Reste à profiter des secrets extorqués à ces salopards. Peut-être que certains de mes hommes ne sont pas très chauds à l'idée de s'attaquer à Voldemort lui-même. Mais ils savent ce que risque un traître. Et moi je les forcerai à continuer. J'ai accepté un contrat, je le mènerai jusqu'au bout. Si les autres ont peur, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas s'engager. Krum est prêt à laisser ceux qui veulent abandonner. Mais moi non. Ils nous suivront jusqu'au bout, ou ils auront été tués avant. Ils ont accepté cette mission. Comme moi, pour le fric. Mission stupide: combattre le pouvoir en place pour libèrer une fille qui n'a franchement pas à se plaindre de son sort. Et donner l'assaut contre la nouvelle forteresse des ombres, qui avait été détruite par les titans Alfa, mais que Voldemort a fait reconstruire peu après son arrivée au pouvoir. 

Ce n'est pas mon tour de garde, mais je reste éveillé. Le camp est beaucoup trop grand. Il faut être nombreux pour attaquer la forteresse de Voldemort. J'ai appellé des renforts parmi mes meilleurs hommes, mais Krum a tenu à appeller aussi quelques-uns de ses amis. Et aussi quelques sorciers de la Résistance. Je me demande comment Voldemort peut ne pas encore avoir réussi à la démanteler. Mais même en Allemangne nazie, il y avait des résistants, alors que Himmler était bien pire que Voldemort. D'ailleurs pour un dictateur, il utilise peu la peine de mort. À la demande d'Hermione, paraît-il. En tout cas la Résistance doit avoir infiltré les premiers cercles de Voldemort pour pouvoir empêcher Voldemort de la détruire. Mais moi j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait des espions de Voldemort parmi nous. Mais peut-être y en a-t-il dans mon organisation. J'ai fait fortune depuis l'instauration du pouvoir de Voldemort. Beaucoup de gens sont près à payer cher pour organiser un trafic à l'abri de l'Etat. Mais jamais je ne m'étais directement attaqué à l'Etat. Mais Krum paie suffisament cher, et il y a longtemps que je suis prêt à la mort.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lueur? Privatus Lumos. Moi seul bénéficie du sort d'éclairage. Je vois. Quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans le camp et a netralisé un garde. Apparement une sorcière. Elle se déplace vers le sac de couchage de Krum en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais suffisament de bruit pour couvrir le mien. Elle ne s'est pas aperçue que je la suivait. Elle s'approche de Krum. Elle veut lui prendre sa baguette. Elle tend la main vers le morceau de bois si puissant de Viktor. Mais elle se redresse au moment où elle sent la pointe de ma baguette contre sa nuque. Elle ne résiste pas. Je lui prend sa baguette.   
"Bonjour, mademoiselle.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-C'est à moi que revient cette question.  
-Je suis une amie de Viktor. Je voulais participer à cette expédition contre Vous-savez-qui.  
-Pourquoi Krum ne vous a-t-il pas contacté lui-même?  
-Il n'a sans doute pas pensé à moi.  
-Alors comment êtes-vous au courant de cette expédition?  
-Je suis membre de la Résistance.  
-Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à participer?  
-Je suis très puissante, et j'ai des raisons personnelles de haïr Vous-savez-qui."  
Là, je lui lance un sort de douleur légère.  
"Menteuse. Alors pourquoi la Résistance ne t'a-t-elle pas envoyée auprès de nous?  
-Ils se méfient un peu de moi.  
-Pourquoi?  
-S'il te plaît, réveille Viktor. Il doit se souvenir de moi."  
J'imagine que son charme lui permet de faire fléchir n'importe quel homme. Mais il valait mieux que je ne lui en donne pas l'impression. Je l'ai tutoyée pour lui montrer sa position de faiblesse, je ne dois pas lui permettre de me tutoter. Je la forçai à s'agenouiller, puis lui entravai les chevilles et les poignets. Puis je réveillai Viktor.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Cette femme veut vous voir.  
-Viktor, tu te souviens de moi? Fleur, Fleur Delacour.  
-Fleur?" Il hésite. Puis il m'ordonne de la libèrer.  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Fleur?  
-Je me suis engagée dans la Résistance. J'ai appris ton projet, mais ils ont refusé que j'y participe. J'ai donc décidé de vous rejoinde par mes propres moyens. Je crois que je pourrai vous être utile. J'ai réussi à neutraliser un garde.  
-Mais moi je vous ai eue" repris-je. Je peux reprendre le vouvoiement.  
"Vous étiez éveillé par hasard.  
-Mais si les Résistants ont refusé de vous envoyer, pourquoi vous ont-ils mise au courant?  
-Aucun homme ne te résiste. J'avais compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai donc interrogé un des chefs. Mais vous étiez déjà partis.  
-Mais quelles sont vos motivations?" Je suis tout de même plus efficace que Krum pour un interrogatoire.  
"Je préfère ne pas en parler.  
-C'est bon, on peut lui faire confaince, conclut Krum."  
Il faurdra que j'en discute avec quelques-uns des Résistants qui sont parmi nous. Je crois en avoir entendu parler.  


"Alors?  
-Eh bien, monsieur Krum, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Les Résistants ont du mal à lui faire confiance.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Elle a été la maîtresse de Vous-savez-qui.  
-Je croyais qu'il ne trompait pas Hermione.  
-Ca c'est la propagande officielle. Mais j'ai d'autres sources: elles m'ont expliqué que Vous-savez-qui ne se privait pas de tromper Hermione, qu'il se lassait parfois de cette fille qui ne lui offre aucun amour. Hermione ne s'en plaint pas: comme elle n'aime pas Vous-savez-qui, elle considère plutôt cela comme un soulagement. Elle a expliqué à Vous-savez-qui qu'elle s'en fichait, à condition qu'il ne tue pas les filles ensuite, comme il l'a fait souvent. Et qu'il n'en pouche pas de trop jeunes. Or c'est ce que Fleur lui reproche.  
-Comment cela?  
-Fleur était un peu amoureuse de Vous-savez-qui. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais elle a quand même essayé. Et elle a raconté sa vie à Vous-savez-qui. Résultat: Vous-savez-qui a voulu connaître sa petite sœur.  
-Mais Gabrièle est beaucoup trop jeune!  
-Pourquoi pensez-vous que Fleur se soit engagée dans la Résistance?  
-Tu en connais beaucoup des horreurs comme ça?  
-Non. Vous-savez-qui aime vraiment Hermione, vous savez.  
-Tu penses qu'elle aussi?  
-Impossible. Absoluement impossible. Quand elle paraît à ses côtés pour les parades officielles, on voit bien qu'elle est droguée. J'imagine qu'il la drogue constamment.  
-Et selon la propagande officielle elle l'aime.  
-Selon la propagande officielle il est le seul homme qui l'ait jamais aimée. Donc vous n'avez jamais existé, monsieur Krum. Et toujours selon la propagande…  
-Ses parents étaient de fidèles serviteurs de Tu-sais-qui et ont été assassinés par Dumbledore. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a enlevée et confiée à des moldus. Mais je t'ai raconté la vérité.  
-Oui. Et je préfèrais encore la propagande.  
-Bon. Et pour le plan d'attaque?  
-On n'aurait jamais dû s'allier aux Résistants. Ils veulent attaquer en force. Moi j'aurais voulu enlever Hermione avec un commando réduit, puis éventuellement tuer Vous-savez-qui par une autre mission commando.  
-Pour qu'un de ses lieutenants lui succède? Hors de question. Il faut abattre le trône des ténèbres au grand jour, et pas en poignardant Tu-sais-qui dans le dos.  
-Bon. Mais selon certaines de mes informations, la forteresse peut être évacuée d'urgence. Il faudra donc qu'un de mes commandos s'infiltre pour isoler les appartements d'Hermione.  
-Et pour tuer Tu-sais-qui?  
-Les Résistants devront tenter de l'empêcher de passer en force avec les quelques gardes qui l'accompagneront. Faute de quoi il reviendra avec une division d'élite.  
-Et un de tes commandos ne peut pas s'en occuper?  
-Un commando d'infiltration n'est pas assez puissant pour vaincre Vous-savez-qui. D'ailleurs, on suppose qu'Hermione ne se battra pas, ou de notre côté. Si elle se bat avec ses gardes, je ne pourrais rien faire, même si je prennais le risque de la tuer. Mais ça, il n'en est pas question. En fait, en cas de syndrome de Stockolm, on est foutus.  
-Alors pourquoi envoyer un commando?  
-Parce que les Résistants n'aiment pas Hermione. Ils n'hésiteront pas pulvériser le tout si elle marche à côté de Vous-savez-qui. Et puis ils ont prévu de l'abattre si elle refuse de nous aider.  
-J'ai dit que si elle aimait Tu-sais-qui, je la laisserai auprès de lui. Je souhaite le bonheur de cette fille. Je ne veux pas la séquestrer, moi.  
-Mais il faudrait que je l'emmène loin des combats si elle refusait d'y participer du côté des Résistants. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Selon ce que vous m'avez dit d'elle, elle nous aidera surement.  
-C'est le plan le plus foireux dont j'ai jamais entendu parler.  
-Ca pourrait être pire. De toute façon, si ça avait été trop bien planifié, il n'y aurait plus d'héroïsme en cas de réussite. L'héroïsme repose sur une victoire contre un méchant apparement invincible avec des bouts de ficelle.  
-Alors on sera des héros.  
-Ou des cons tués par Vous-savez-qui."  
Franchement pour le prix qu'il paye j'accepterais sans problême de l'enlever même si elle souhaitait rester auprès de Voldemort. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances pour cela.  


"Avada Kedavra!"  
Et voilà, j'ai tué le dernier de ces eunuques. Bon, maintenant les autres vont attaquer. Trop facile, je n'aime pas cela. Bon, on contrôle tous les accès aux appartements d'Hermione. Maintenant je dois aller la voir. Voici sa chambre. Sortilège standard de verrouillage de porte. Les Résistants m'ont appris à le défaire. Bon, maintenant…  
"Crac…"  
Pour l'ouverture physique, autant donner un grand coup de pied. Tiens, j'ai sorti la favorite de Voldemort de sa lecture. Vêtue d'une robe légère. Et décoiffée. Elle est plus belle lors de ses apparitions publiques, avec ses robes d'apparat et ses bijoux. Rien que pour l'avoir vue dans cette robe qui laisse visible les jambes, je serais passible de la peine de mort. Pourtant elle n'est pas particulièrement canon. Surtout, elle ne soigne pas son apparence. Mais Voldemort est fou.  
"Qui êtes-vous?  
-Un mercenaire, employé par votre ami Viktor Krum pour vous libèrer.  
-Krum? Il m'aime encore?  
-Il vous a dans la peau, Lady Hermione."  
C'est le titre que lui a attribué Voldemort.  
"Après que je l'ai abandonné? Après ces années?  
-Il vous le dira lui-même. Il arrive. Avec un peu de chance, il a lui-même tué le seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Non, dit Krum en entrant. Il s'est échappé.  
-Merde…  
-On a queques pertes. Mais Vous-savez-qui a ordonné aux gardes présents de se battre jusqu'au dernier.  
-Donc ça a été une boucherie.  
-Oui. Les Résistants sont en train de piller la forteresse.  
-Combien de temps avant que Vous-savez-qui ne parvienne à un QG de sa garde personnelle, fasse préparer la meilleure division et l'amène ici?  
-Quelques heures. Maintenant qu'on a Hermione, il va être fou.  
-Bon. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous mettions à profit ces heures pour cacher Hermione au bout du monde.  
-Va la cacher si elle le souhaite. Moi je reste.  
-Il va ramener une armée d'élite!  
-Nous ferons face. Aucun Résistant n'abandonnera la bataille. Si nous gagnons, le monde des sorciers sera libre!  
-Gagner face à la garde personnelle de Vous-savez-qui? Autant attaquer une armée de dragons avec un pistolet à eau. On n'aurait jamais dû s'allier à ces Résistants.  
-Si. Nous devons combattre Vous-savez-qui et le trône des ténèbres. Nous avions besoin d'eux car c'était le seul moyen de vaincre Vous-savez-qui. Et nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner. On leur doit bien ça.  
-Si on avait fait comme je le recommandais… Bon, il ne m'écoute jamais. Hermione, je t'évacue?  
-Non. si Viktor reste, je reste. Pourquoi être libre si celui qui veut de moi est mort?  
-Hermione, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me survis.  
-Viktor, pourquoi tu as fait ça? sanglotta Hermione. Je t'ai trahi Viktor. J'ai tué Harry par jalousie.  
-Tu l'as vraiment tué?  
-Oui."  
Moi je m'en fous.  
"Viktor, tu aurais dû trouver une autre fille. Moi je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes, je ne mértite pas que quelqu'un prenne des riques pour moi. Tu aurais dû trouver une autre fille. Moi je ne suis même pas belle, et je suis prisonnière de Tom, par ma faute. Et c'est de ma faute si Tom a gagné. J'ai fait le malheur de tous, surtout de ceux qui m'aimaient. Tu aurais dû m'abandonner et être heureux. Mais en voulant me libèrer, tu vas t'ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qui ont vu leur existence à cause de moi, parce qu'ils voulaient m'aider.  
-Hermione, tu souffres ici.  
-Oui."  
Elle prend une potion sur sa table de nuit.  
"Un philtre d'amour. C'est si dûr de supporter de vivre à ses côtés… Quand je n'en peux plus, je prends du philtre pour aimer cette vie. Mais je ne devrais pas. j'ai mérité ce sort.  
-Celui qui mériterait l'enfer, c'est l'abruti qui a estimé que tu n'avais pas besoin de soutien psychologique après que les Titans Alfa t'aient arrachée à Vous-savez-qui lors de ton premier enlèvement.  
-C'est Cornélius Fudge.  
-Ca tombe bien Vous-savez-qui l'a fait éxécuter. Bon, Hermione, tout ça c'est pas ta faute. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, même si tu n'as pas été assez forte pour empêcher la victoier de Vous-savez-qui. Personne n'aurait pu.  
-J'aurais dû. Oh, mais pourquoi faut-il que ce monstre m'aime?  
-Facile à deviner: cela l'excite de possèder la plus puissante sorcière qui soit, de dominer celle qui a plus de pouvoir que lui. Même s'il ne te trouve pas forcément belle par rapport aux autres filles qu'il fréquente parfois, et qui elles se damneraient pour être à ta place.  
-Ni très attirante, ni très enthousiastes: c'est à peine si je me comporte comme une real dool.  
-C'est quoi?  
-Une poupée à échelle réelle, qui comme moi avec Tom, reste insensible aux caresses."  


Et comme on n'a rien d'autre à faire, on passe des heures à essayer (ou dans mon cas, faire semblant d'essayer) de consoler Hermione. En attendant une offensive de la garde spéciale. Perspective réjouissante: les soldats de Voldemort, beaucoup mieux entraînés que mes hommes et infiniment mieux que les résistants, vont attaquer à trois contre un. Pour corser la chose, ces troupes sont spécialisées dans l'assaut de forteresses, tandis que l'armée hétérogène qui défend le château n'a aucune compétence en défense de place-forte. J'estime que pour avoir une chance, il faudrait que nous soyons cinq fois plus nombreux, et que chacun soit dix fois plus puissant. À moins que… Je regarde ma montre. Voldemort a fuit il y a deux heures. S'il agit de façon raisonnable, il ramènera dans trois heures une division d'élite, qui aura eu le temps de se préparer. Mais s'il agit sous le coup de l'émotion, il attaquera avec les premiers hommes qu'il trouvera! D'où une armée moins nombreuse, moins organisée (mais déjà mieux que la notre) et dont tous les soldats ne seront pas des hommes d'élites. Dans ce cas, Voldemort peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et les notres sont plus aptes au combat maintenant que dans trois heures. Alors si Voldemort arrive immédiatement et qu'Hermione est prête à se battre à nos côtés, on a nos chances. Plus qu'à espèrer que Voldemort soit aussi débile que dans ce scénario idéal.  


Eh bien c'est le cas. Une armée réduite arrive aux portes de la forteresse. Suivant le plan prévu, les notres abandonnent le reste de la forteresse et se replient sur les appartements d'Hermione. Les hommes de Voldemort doivent prendre le plus vite possible le contrôle de la plus grande possible de la forteresse. Ils se battent donc à découvert, contrairement aux notres, car nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour gâcher des vies comme eux. Leurs pertes sont élevées, mais ils gardent l'avantage. Ils donnent l'assaut. Facile à repousser.  


Hermione n'ose pas utiliser de sorts mortels, mais les sorts de protection qu'elle déploie sur nous nous donnent l'avantage. Mais nous avons quand même des pertes. Même si ses effectifs ne sont pas infinis, Voldemort a donné l'ordre d'attaquer de front à outrance. D'où des assauts suicidaires continus. Et au bout du compte, ça marche. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine des notres. Voldemort lance tous les soldats qu'il lui reste (quelques dizaines) contre nos derniers défenseurs. Qui n'hésitent pas à faire s'effondrer les bâtiments sur eux.  


J'ai le temps de me réfugier dans la chambre d'Hermione avant que le couloir ne s'effondre. Nous ne sommes que quatre survivants: moi, Krum, Fleur et bien sûr Hermione. Mais Voldemort a perdu tous ses soldats. Bon, ou bien il va chercher d'autres soldats et on se barre avant son retour… Ou bien il a le courage de se battre seul et nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de quatre fous à ceux du seigneur des ténèbres. Par précaution, je verrouille la porte.  


Inutile: Voldemort lance un sort pour pulvériser la porte. Et Fleur, qui se trouvait derrière, est à moitié assomée. Hermione se précipite pour s'occuper d'elle. Moi et Krum nous postons pour le tuer dès qu'il entre. Ce que nous aurions fait s'il n'avait pas lancé de puissants sorts de fumigènes. On ne voit rien. Si. Je vois Voldemort. Les fumigènes se sont un peu dissipés, je peux le repèrer. Il est au milieu de la chambre.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
L'éclair traverse Voldemort. Un hologramme. Il disparaît. Je vois… Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Krum. Je me précipite. Je l'ai tué.  
"Si l'un de vous se retourne, je le tue. Vous avez cru m'avoir? Il suffit de défoncer une porte et de lancer un hologramme bien placé pour vous vaincre. Cet imbécile de Krum n'était pas content? Je lui avait pardonné d'avoir flirté avec Hermione avant que je ne la connaisse, mais là il a dépassé les bornes. Fleur, tu es vraiment une idiote. Tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu étais fille unique. Tu sais quoi? Mao prennait des filles encore plus jeunes que Gabrièle. Et elles étaient fières de lui amener leur petite soeur.  
-Tu m'écoeures, Tom, dit Hermione.  
-Je croyais que tu aimais que je te laisse tranquille certaines nuits.  
-Pas pour aller avec des enfants.  
-J'ai arrêté de les tuer immédiatement après. Mais je crois qu'à l'avenir je ne te tromperai plus, cela m'apporte des ennuis. Et ces Résistants, quels idiots! Ils ont voulu attaquer ma forteresse de front et y rester. Comme si on pouvait lutter contre mes forces d'élite. Et toi, qui es-tu?  
-Un mercenaire engagé par Viktor Krum.  
-Vous avez perdu. Vous allez payer. Inutile d'espèrer me tuer, vous n'auriez pas le temps de diriger vos baguettes vers moi avant que je ne vous tue.  
-Seigneur, dit Fleur, si vous me tuez, ou que vous tuez le mercenaire, j'aurais d'abord le temps de tuer Hermione."  
Eviddement Hermione est d'accord pour servir d'otage, et même pour mourir. Mais Voldemort ne veut pas la perdre. S'il fait mine de lancer un sort, Hermione meurt. Mais si je me tourne pour lui lancer un sort, il me tue. Par contre…  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Fleur neutralisée. Voldemort veut à son tour me lancer un sort. Mais j'ai eu le temps de plonger.  
"À quoi tu joues, mercenaire?  
-Krum est mort, je n'ai plus de raison de me battre contre vous, seigneur. J'ai cru comprendre que lady Hermione était en danger. Je me suis permis d'intervenir.  
-Imbécile, c'était un plan pour tuer Tom, dit Hermione en sanglottant.  
-Mais je m'en fous. J'ai changé de camp, et nous avons gagné."  
Hermione se rue sur moi. Je lui envoie une claque. Mauvais choix.  
"Avada Kedavra." lance Voldemort.  
Game Over.  


Récit avec un narrateur extérieur:  
"Tu me déçois, Hermione. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu n'as jamais voulu me donner d'enfant. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu participerais à un soulèvement contre moi.  
-Que peux-tu me faire?  
-Rien. Si je te lançais doloris, je souffrirais plus que toi. Et tu vas culpabiliser de la mort de Krum, qui aurait été tranquille s'il n'avait voulu t'aider. Alors je ne te ferai rien. Maintenant, je t'imposerai de boire du philtre d'amour chaque jour.  
-Si c'est toi qui me l'impose, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir d'échapper au purgatoire que je mérite.  
-Purgatoire… Tu es la fille la plus heureuse de cette planête.  
-Non. Pascal disait qu'un homme se trouve malheureux s'il pense à sa mortalité. Pour moi c'est l'inverse: moi, je n'ai pas le courage de me tuer, et peut-être ne mourai-je jamais. Tu as découvert l'élixir de jouvence; tu trouveras un jour celui de longue vie. J'espère que je le jour venu, j'aurai le courage de te tuer ou de me tuer au lieu de le boire.  
-Tu ne l'auras pas. Maintenant viens. Nous allons partir dans un autre château, le temps que celui-ci soit remis en état.  
-Accorde au moins des sépultures à ces hommes.  
-C'est promis. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimais vraiment Krum?  
-Non, enfin je ne sais pas, c'est vrai.  
-Et moi?  
-Je te hais, tu le sais.  
-Et moi je suis le seul qui ne te haïsse pas.  
-Oui. Tes partisans me haïssent pour mes parents moldus, quoiqu'en dise la propagande, et mon amitié avec Harry. Tes ennemis me détestent parce que c'est grâce à moi que tu as gagné.  
-Les autres, tu t'en fous.  
-Je ne sais pas, Tom. Je me hais aussi moi-même."  


FIN_ à suivre…_


	4. Remember, Remember…

**Remember, remember **  
Dis Herm: pourquoi tu pleures?   
_**Descente aux enfers ****episode**** 4** _

  
Les choses s'arrangent enfin dans ce dénouement. Hermione va enfin être heureuse à nouveau. Enfin, pas avant la bataille finale.  


__Prologue: sombre messager. 

Le mangemort sonna; On lui ouvrit.   
"Mr Granger? Je dois vous parler, à vous et votre femme.   
-Entrez. Hélène! (évidement, la mère d'Hermione, logique si on connaît la mythologie grecque) Quelqu'un veut nous parler.   
-C'est à propos de notre fille.   
-Oui. Vous a-t-elle parlé du seigneur des ténèbres?   
-Oui. Elle en a très peur.   
-Je suis son messager. Il a tenu à vous annoncer que vous ne reverez plus Hermione.   
-Quoi??!!   
-Elle va bien, mais le seigneur des ténèbre ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser aller librement.   
-Attendez! On ne peut pas avoir de ses nouvelles.   
-On vous en enverra régulièrement. Ne vous inquiètez pas, le seigneur des ténèbres la traite très bien." 

Pendant les années suivantes, les Granger ne vécurent plus que par les lettres que leur envoyait Voldemort. La santé physique d'Hermione était très juste, le moral encore pire. Et les Granger apprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas de petits-enfants. Leur fille unique, enfin, adoptive, ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Et elle, ils ne savaient même pas si elle était heureuse.   


Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis la prisonnière de Voldemort. Et sa favorite aussi. Depuis 10 ans. Tous mes amis sont morts, mais moi Voldemort m'a laissée en vie. Car je suis la seule fille qu'il aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. La seule fille avec laquelle il ait couché plus d'une fois. La seule pour laquelle il prend l'apparence qu'il avait quand il était un beau jeune homme, de mon âge. Mais moi je le déteste. Je n'oublie pas que malgré le sort de modification d'apparence, il a l'âge d'être mon grand-père et se comporte donc en pédophile. Je vis cette vie de favorite du seigneur des ténèbres comme un purgatoire. Je le mérite. Je pourrais lui demander de ne pas me toucher, il accepterait. Je pourrais aussi profiter du confort qu'il met à ma disposition. Je pourrais m'alimenter correctement: mais c'est parce que je suis anorexique que je ne lui ait pas donné d'enfant. Je pourrais aussi me faire belle. Je n'ai jamais été canon, mais comme maintenant je ne m'occupe plus de mon apparence, je suis vraiment repoussante. Je pourrais aussi me suicider. Mais je mérite mon châtiment. Voldemort m'offre tout ce qu'il me faudrait pour être heureuse, mais JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT d'être heureuse. Car c'est de ma faute si Voldemort a gagné. Car c'est moi qui ait tué Harry Potter.  
  


Je porte le nom de Drago Malfoy. Je suis un des plus importants lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et l'époux de Pansy Parkinson. Tout cela est normal pour Drago Manfoy. A cela près que JE NE SUIS PAS Drago Malfoy. Mais c'est sous cette apparence que je survis. Car Ron Weasley se ferait immédiatement tué s'il était trouvé. Et c'est grâce à toi, salope, que je survis. C'est toi, la putain de Voldemort, qui a mis au point ce Polynectar à effet permanent. Quand Drago Malfoy a été envoyé me tuer avec une partie de ma famille, je l'ai tué. J'ai pris l'apparence de Drago et annoncé avoir complètement réussi ma mission. Et je ne vis que dans l'espoir de te tuer, Hermione. C'est toi qui m'a apris à me battre avec des sorts si puissants. C'est grâce aux sorts que TU m'a apris que j'ai survécu. Pour te détruire. Car c'est le même sort que tu m'a apris dont tu s'es servie pour tuer Harry. Lui qui nous aurait protègé contre Voldemort. Voldemort aurait perdu si tu ne t'étais pas ralliée à lui. C'est pour cela que je te tuerai, Hermione.   
Question que me posent certains: pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'enfants? Je ne peux pas dire la vérité. La vérité c'et que je ne peux faire d'enfant à Pansy parce que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec elle. Bien sûr nous nous aimons: c'est ma soeur. J'ai réussi à la sauver, et elle se cache sous l'aparence de Pansy Parkinson. Tout comme Fred et George se cachent sous les apparences de Crabbe et Goyle. 

Retour à Hermione   
Vous vous demandez pourquoi je l'ai tué? C'est très simple. C'était pendant que Voldemort attaquait. J'avais été envoyée chercher Harry, seul capable d'arrêter le seigneur des ténèbres. Grâce au sang de Harry qui coulait dans les veines de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait lancé sur Harry un sort très puissant: si Harry était attaqué par Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts, Voldemort serait détruit. Ce sort était si puissant que Dumbledore était mort en le lançant. Mais ce n'est pas un serviteur de Voldemort qui a tué Harry. C'est moi. Je l'ai dans les bras de Cho. Je les ai foudroyés tous les deux. Et maintenant Voldemort me considère comme une des siennes. Mais je ne suis pas une des siennes. Je ne suis plus rien. Maîtresse d'un dictateur, haïe de ses partisans comme de ses oposants, ne l'aimant même pas moi-même. Et me débrouillant pour ne jamais m'embellir. Une anti-Evita. 

Retour à Ron, mais à la P3.  
"Ron?   
-Oui, Ginny?   
-Arrête, c'est trop dangereux. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.   
-Elle a tué Harry.   
-Ron, je ne veux pas te perdre.   
-Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je la tue.   
-Tu es le seul qui me reste, Ron.   
-Désolé petite soeur. Mais je dois le faire."   
Ron transplana aussi près qu'il pu de la forteresse des ombres. Il se présenta aux gardes et dit simplement qu'il voulait voir Hermione. Hermione, intriguée, accepta de le voir en privé. Elle haïssait Drago Malfoy, mais elle pouvait bien se défendre contre lui.  
"Alors, que veux-tu Drago?   
-Je ne suis pas Drago.   
-Hein?  
-C'est toi qui m'a appris à fabriquer ce polynectar à effet permanent. C'es aussi toi qui m'a appris à me battre. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu, Hermione. Je suis Ron.  
-Ron!"  
Elle voulu l'étreignir. Il la repoussa et la giffla violement.   
"Crois-tu que je t'aie pardonné ta trahison?   
-Non éviddement. Mais je regrette. Et je n'aime pas Voldemort, tu sais.   
-Alors pourquoi tu ne tues pas Voldemort? Tu es assez puissante pour cela.   
-Je n'en ai pas le courage. Maintenant tu peux me tuer."   
Il la gifla à nouveau.   
"Puisque pour toi c'est une punition, alors vis Hermione. Adieu."   
Hermione resta à terre, sanglottant. 

Le soir.   
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Herm?   
-Ca ira, Tom.   
-Arrête. Tu vas encore plus mal que d'habitude. C'est à cause de la visite de Drago?  
-S'il te plaît laisse-le tranquille.  
-Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir trompée?  
-Non, je m'en moque." Mais pourquoi fallait-il que quand elle pleurait, son ami d'enfance la giffle et lui dise qu'elle méritait son sort, et qu'il ait raison, alors que son pire ennemi, l'ennemi de l'humanité, lui essuyait ses larmes et voulait sincèrement la consoler?  
"Tu sais que je t'aime.  
-Oui, je sais.  
-Mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas.  
-Non, mais je ne te déteste pas autant que moi-même.  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas être heureuse?  
-Parce que j'ai tué Harry." Elle se mit à pleurer.  
"Ecoute, mon coeur. Tu ne l'as pas tué.  
-Je revois ces images à chaque instant, Tom.  
-Oui, mais ces images ne correspondent pas à des faits avèrés. Tu n'as pas tué Harry. Mais j'ai mis dans ton esprit l'image de toi tuant Harry. Et j'ai décidé qu'officiellement tu l'avais tué. Et cette idiote de Cho.  
-Je l'ai tuée, elle?  
-Non. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Mais j'ai tué tous ceux de mes mangemorts qui le savaient.  
-Et Harry? Qu'en as-tu fait? Tu n'as pas pu le tuer?  
-Non.   
-Alors il est encore vivant! Où est-il? Prisonnier?   
-Je n'en sais rien.   
-Quoi?   
-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Consolée?   
-Un peu." 

Le lendemain, Hermione brisa le sort d'amnésie dont elle avait été victime. Voldemort savait Hermione très puissante, mais beaucoup moins que lui. En fait, Hermione avait placé des résistances sur sa baguette magique pour lui cacher qu'elle était beaucoup plus puissante que lui. Hermione vit alors les mangemorts terrassant Harry et elle et les attachant vivants. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il était advenu d'Harry, mais elle vit Voldemort tuer Cho. Elle vit Voldemort tuer tous les mangemorts qui avaient participé à l'opératon. puis elle vit Voldemort lui infliger des sortilèges d'altération de la mémoire. Ces sortilèges qui l'avaient maintenue pendant 10 ans à cet état, se croyant assassin d'Harry et de Cho. C'était donc ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées il y a 10 ans. Mais qu'était-il devenu, Harry?   


Qui je suis? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir? L'histoire de ma vie n'a aucun intérêt. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, qui me détestent. Ils détestent aussi tout ce qui est irrationel. Mes parents adoraient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Selon mon psy, c'est pour cela que je fais tout le temps des rêves de magie: ayant vécu chez des rationnalistes que je détestait et ayant idéalisé mes parents, il est normal que j'adore le merveileux. Quand j'étais ado, je croyais encore à la magie. J'ai passé l'âge, mais je continue de rêver que je suis sorcier. Cela ne me gène pas dans mon travail. Ayant été éduqué très durement et étant assez intelligent, je suis vite devenu cadre supérieur dans l'entreprise où je travaille. Je dois avouer que si je sors avec Lisa, c'est parce que son visage m'en rapelle un autre, inconnu, que je ne vois que dans mes rêves. 

Retour à Hermione   
"Bonjour Ron, dit-elle après que les gardes les eurent laissés.   
-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Hermione? Pourquoi as-tu ordonné à tes gardes de m'amener ici de force?"   
Hermione était troublé par le regard bleu acier de Drago qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de celui qui fut son ami.   
"Il fallait que je te parle.   
-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.   
-Ecoute moi! Harry est vivant!   
-Hein? Qui t'a raconté cela?   
-Voldemort."   
Hermione raconta sa remémoration.   
"Et alors où est Harry?   
-Voldemort a fini par cèder. Il m'a avoué qu'il l'avait caché chez les moldus.   
-Il t'a dit ça?   
-Je fais quelques efforts pour faire semblant de l'aimer depuis quelques jours. Résultat il est très facile à manipuler.   
-Ca ne te dérange pas ce que tu fais avec lui?   
-Au point où j'en suis… Ecoute: va chez mes parents, dit-leur que je vais bien (ce qui n'était pas faux: son état s'améliororait depuis quelques jours) et demande-leur de l'aide pour retrouver Harry. Et essaie de briser le sort d'amnésie.   
-Le sort a été lancé par Voldemort.   
-Je peux le briser. Essaie d'aiguiser la curiosité d'Harry, puis fait-moi contacter. Je m'évaderai et je viendrai te rejoindre. À nous trois nous n'aurons aucun mal à détruire Voldemort.   
-OK. Je dirai à Ginny de venir te voir.   
-Elle n'est pas morte?   
-Non, c'est elle Pansy.   
-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'enfant.   
-Exactement." 

Ron à la P1   
Dring!   
"Monsieur et madame Granger?   
-Oui.   
-Je dois vous parler de la part de votre fille.   
-De la part de Voldemort?   
-Non. Votre fille est prisonnière de Voldemort. Mais son état s'améliore depuis qu'elle sait que son ami Harry est vivant. Mais lui seul peut la libèrer. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à la retrouver." 

J'eus un peu de mal à les convaincre de ne pas m'accompagner pour retrouver Harry. On l'avait vite retrouvé. Son nom était haut placé dans l'organigramme d'une filliale d'une grande multinationnale. Je dus utiliser quelques sorts pour que les gardes du building me laissent passer. J'ai interrogé la secrétaire. Est-ce un hasard si Harry couche avec elle qui ressemble tant à Cho? Aucune importance. J'entrai enfin dans son bureau.   
"Monsieur Potter? Harry Potter?   
-C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?   
-Tu ne me reconnais pas Harry?   
-Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions.   
-Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas? Ton pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy.   
-J'appelle la sécurité.   
-J'ai utilisé quelques sorts pour les endormir.   
-Vous êtes un sorcier?   
-Pas aussi puissant que toi.   
-Moi un sorcier?   
-Tu n'as aucun souvenir?   
-Une blague pour se payer ma tête? C'est vrai que ado, je croyais encore à la magie.   
-Tu avais raison. Mémoria!   
-Ton visage me dit quelque chose. Tu es un de mes ennemis, je crois.   
-Désolé, je suis ton meilleur ami, mais j'ai pris l'apparence d'un de tes ennemis. Ce sort n'est pas réversible.   
-Qu'attends-tu de moi?   
-Suis-moi. Est-ce que le nom d'Hermione Granger te dit quelque chose?   
-Un peu.   
-Ta meilleure ami. Elle a besoin de toi.   
-Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'elle?   
-Un sorcier très puissant t'a pris ta mémoire. Je ne peux briser ce sort que très partiellement.   
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu dis vrai.   
-Excellent." 

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux garçons retrouvèrent à un endroit convenu Hermione et Ginny-Pansy.   
"Vous êtes sûrs que Voldemort ne sais pas où nous sommes? demanda Ron   
-Il attend que ses mangemorts reviennent. Il sait que nous sommes dans ce secteur, j'ai tué tous les mangemorts qu'il a envoyé dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres.   
-Harry, tu peux baisser ta capuche.   
-Harry, c'est toi!" Les deux filles se précipitèrent sur lui et le couvrirent de baisers.   
"Eh, vous pourriez me dire qui vous êtes!"   
Herrmione brisa le sort d'amnésie en riant de bonheur. Harry reconnu immédiatement ses amis. Ils lui expliquèrent les sombres événements survenus durant sa longue absence.   
"Maintenant on fait quoi?   
-On rejoint la plus proche base de la Résistance.   
-Comment tu sais qu'il y a une base de la résistance par ici?   
-J'ai soustrait des cartes très importantes à mon amant. Grâce à moi, cette base n'a pas été anéantie.   
-Alors allons faire savoir que Harry Potter est de retour." 

Le visage de Harry Potter convainquit vite les résistants, qui auraient pourtant tué Hermione si elle n'avait pas pris la précaution de se faire un bouclier magique trop puissant pour eux. Ils eurent du mal à croire l'histoire que leur racontèrent les quatre. Heureusement les Weasley avaient repris leurs apparences véritables (suffisait de préparer du polynectar permanent avec leurs propres cheveux). Grâce aux informations de l'ex-maîtresse de Voldemort et de son lieutenant Drago Malfoy, et surtout grâce à la puissance de Harry et d'Hermione, les rebelles remportèrent d'importantes victoires. Ils parvinrent même à investir Azkaban, détruire les détraqueurs et libèrer ceux des leurs qui y étaient. Beaucoup d'élèves amis des nouveaux meneurs s'y trouvaient. En effet, pour ne pas se faire trop d'ennemis et ne pas déplaire à Hermione, Voldemort avait préfèré recourir le moins possible à la peine de mort. Hermione annonça qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle attaque seule la forteresse des ombres, avec seulement Harry et Ron. C'était la dernière étape. S'ils gagnaient cette bataille, ce serait fini.  
  
"Hermione, tu n'es pas vraiment en tenue pour un tel combat.  
-Oh."  
Hermione transforma sa baguette en cutter magique. En quelques découpes, elle avait transformé sa robe en une jupe ultra-courte (pour cacher ce qu'il y avait en-dessous, il lui fallait se mettre au garde-à-vous) un corsage lèger (enfin, une bande de tissu moulant de quinze centimètres, un dans le dos), ses cheveux étaient courts et plats, elle portait des gants de combat et des bottes de cuir. La reine alfa était de retour. Même son regard de glace était revenu. Ce n'était plus l'ex-otage térrifiée par Voldemort, mais l'impitoyable tueuse qui avait juré de le détruire.  


Hermione avait imaginé une attaque par bombardement. Elle avait lancé sur la forteresse des balais ultra-rapides avec des baguettes magiques lançant de puissants sorts de destruction à l'impact. Les mangemorts sortaient, paniqués. Mais le trio n'avait pas le temps de faire de prisonniers. Ils furent donc abattus. Voldemort sortit et avant que le trio ne réagisse, il lança Avada Kedavra sur Harry. Mais le sort de Dumbledore fonctionnait toujours. L'éclair vert frappa la cicatrice, se concentra en boule, et frappa Voldemort avec une puissance inégalable. Harry n'était même pas blessé. Mais Voldemort, dernier pilier du régime des ténèbres, n'était plus. Le visage d'Hermione ne reflétait aucun sentiment. Elle semblait absolument indifférente à la mort de son ancien amant. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre place dans son coeur. Celle d'Harry était en revanche toute prête. Et maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, ils allaient pouvoir profiter de la liberté. 

FIN


End file.
